


Cringe-Worthy

by scribblemilkshake



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Lancewhyareyoulikethis, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2018-12-19 00:40:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11886285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemilkshake/pseuds/scribblemilkshake
Summary: Inspired by "Aimez-Moi" by avalonroses and snowyfoxpaws. Check out their really fun, witty story that features USUK and omegaverse!Short story about how Hunk and Lance are in Japan, visiting Pidge, their chilhood friend. They end up in an elevator with Shiro and Keith. Lance starts talkin' 'bout how hot the guy they were standing across in the elevator was to Hunk, assuming that a language barrier shielded him from the horrible foe he feared he was facing, humiliation.





	1. I Owe You A Catchy Title

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't mind how I write dialogues, I find it easier to read conversations this way. Thank you for understanding!  
> The idea is from avalonroses and snowyfoxpaws, i made a fanfic out of a fanfic!

Lance stretched his arms as far as he could he reach after exiting the plane, it kind of looked like he was doing a synchronized swim, but on land, and not synchronizing with anyone because he was alone. Hunk yawned a bit and caught up to Lance, who was waiting by the counter for his buddy. Hunk leaned his back onto the edge of the high table and made a sickly expression, causing Lance to worriedly pat his shoulder.  
“You okay?”  
“Yeah.”  
Hunk quickly replied, not wanting to cause any trouble for Lance. He covered his mouth, after a few gags, he was fine.  
“I haven’t been in a plane since… I don’t know, from when I was a kid. And what was that Chinese girl saying?”  
Hunk trailed off the last part and kept quiet as Lance gave a small chuckle.  
“I don’t know, man. English and Spanish are my limits.”  
Hunk let out some waves of laughter, as he gripped the bag’s handle a bit harder than before, just to make sure that it was still trekking behind him as he walked with Lance to exit the airport. They continued making their way outside to find a ride to Katie’s apartment.  
Its been five years since they’ve last seen Katie in person, she transferred away at the end of elementary, right after graduation. It took a few months for her to get contact with them again, they video-chatted and she explained that she was accepted in a school abroad, so she had to get her ass all the way to Japan with such short notice, she had no choice but to rush and didn’t even get a chance to tell her final goodbyes.  
More years passed and they continued communicating online, until they agreed to visit her in Japan themselves. Katie first insisted that she come to visit herself, but according to Lance, “Ladies shouldn’t travel alone.”. So he and Hunk flew to the beautiful country during summer to see how their dear friend has been doing, and to explore the breath-taking sights they always heard about(like the neko-girls, no Lance, stop it).

Its been a few hours since the initial time of arrival, Lance waited for Hunk at the entrance of the building, he stared up at it, he felt like he couldn’t even see the top of the structure.  
Hunk got there after a few more steps, and looked up as well.  
“Wow.”  
Lance stood next to his friend, and crossed his arms almost triumphantly, clearly proud that their friend has gotten herself such luxury, and maybe also a little surprised to set foot into the compound.  
“What floor did Katie say she was on again?”  
Lance froze for a bit, his face remained blank and motionless as his inner self scattered all over his brain, scrambling through the “recent memories” drawer and rummaging into all the files and documents neatly(for now) arranged.  
“Its floor five… or something.”  
“Or something?”  
Lance waved both his arms in the air at such a high speed, he would’ve been mistaken as a life-size hummingbird if someone happened to pass by and glance over to them.  
“I’m not sure! Plus, didn’t you like… write it down?”  
Hunk paused for a split-second and turned around, practically bending his body in all sorts of directions to get a good angle of his backpack’s pocket. He spotted the brightly colored post-it note and spun around with his hand extended, looking like a dog chasing its own tail while trying to grab the piece of paper. Lance blankly watched his friend act like a cartoon character as he finally caught grip of it and pulled it towards him, victorious. He squinted at the small text and then looked up back at Lance.  
“She’s on floor seven.”  
Lance shrugged at his past statement about Katie living on floor five,  
“Close enough.”

Hunk reached the elevator first this time, Lance being slowed down after attempting to flirt(keyword: attempt) with a random stranger. He reached for the button when suddenly his friend appeared out of nowhere. He stumbled in front of Hunk and quickly jammed his hand onto one of the buttons.  
“I WIN.”  
He said in a authoritative yet somewhat not-screaming voice, Hunk was a fews steps back, since Lance scared the living shit out of him. He didn’t want to lose, but whether he liked it or not, he had to admit defeat. Hunk glanced over to the elevator, then quickly started laughing.  
“You pressed the ‘down’ button.”  
Lance recollected himself and cursed a few Spanish words before scratching his head.  
“I didn’t know this place had a basement.”  
Hunk nodded silently and looked up at the floor reading of the elevator, it was getting closer, he started panicking, flailing his hands around and all that jazz. So naturally, Lance got thrown off as well.  
“Hurry, press it again so it cancels it.”  
Lance nodded and swiftly closed in for the button once again, sweat dripping down his cheek as if he were disarming a bomb about to blow any minute. He pressed it then quickly lifted his finger a bit higher, aiming for the ‘up’ button, then went back to his former position. It lit up. They heard a ding from the elevator. Mission accomplished.

Lance and Hunk headed inside, two men were already present in the small chamber of “up-ness and down-ness”, one had earphone inserted into one of his ears, his frosted tips and eyeliner emphasized his beauty tremendously. The other stood right next to the individual who seemed to be his brother, he had headphones clutching his neck as they rested on his shoulders, coal-black hair and gloomy eyes, as if he hadn’t slept nor seen sunlight in two weeks. Although Lance assumed them to be brothers, their bodies were extremely different(Lance is a master eyer, he can do it even if someone is staring right into his face), the supposed older one had an amazingly muscular build, you could see his guns shimmering in the artificial light provided by the elevator’s insides. Lance would like to fuck that. He turned his attention to the smaller one, the boy seemed to hide a lot of skin, wearing a big hoodie and leggings down to his ankles, he looked like he could have some muscle on him, but for now, it was safe to assume that he was cutely petite. Lance would love to fuck that. He stop staring and bit his lip.  
“Hey Hunk.”  
“Yeah?”  
“See that guy across us?”  
The boy looked up, subtly, a little worried if he or his brother did something to offend Lance.  
“Lance, I think you should speaking a bit softer.”  
Lance cocked(oh, how I wish he did) his head a bit at Hunk’s warning.  
“Nah, they can’t understand us. They’re not even paying attention to our conversation.”  
The taller one glanced down at his brother, then muttered in their mother tongue.  
“I’m gonna kick his ass if he does anything suspicious.”  
His brother nodded but didn’t look up, he was focused on a game on his phone. Lance reassured Hunk that there were two different exchanges going on inside, one in English, one in Japanese. Except the two residents went both ways and understood English as well as they could speak Japanese.  
“Which one?”  
Hunk finally replied, hoping that they really didn’t understand what they were saying.  
“The smaller one.”  
“What about him?”  
Hunk asked, Lance winked at his friend.  
“He’s hot. I would fuck ‘im.”  
Oh, Lance. Why are you like this?  
The “hot” one’s sibling practically flinched, as he heard this. He glanced at his younger brother to get his “okay”, but he simply shook his head at him.  
“Let him talk, he’s only humiliating himself anyway.”  
The older brother frowned, but then restrained himself from punching Lance in the face. So, one triggered and the other just… plain amused, they continued listening to what the foreigner had to say. Hunk blushed so much and covered his face from the embarrassment of hearing what Lance just blurted out, and even with a straight(hell no) face.  
“W-What? Lance! You can’t just say that out loud!”  
He was shouting yet whispering at the same time(somehow), Lance shrugged and continued.  
“I would take it as a compliment. He really is. Fucking. Hot, though.”  
Hunk tried calming Lance down, because he couldn’t have his friend getting a boner in the middle of a conversation with two strangers staring daggers at them. Lance ignored his actions, since he could control himself anyway.  
“The taller one is also cute… but, not really my type.”  
The guy crossed his arms and stared down at the floor, not sure whether to feel flattered or offended by the Latino’s statement.  
“Don’t get a… you know… right in front of these people.”  
Lance made a hand gesture, as if brushing the issue itself away.  
“I’ll jerk off to him later.”  
The smaller boy blushed intensely, hiding his expression behind his long bangs and headphones. The taller one refrained from fucking murdering Lance. Ding. The brothers both rushed to get off and hurried away, but at the last second, the younger one turned around and flashed a grin.  
“We both speak English, by the way.”  
They laughed their asses off as they ran away, feeling as if they’ve just pulled an ultimate prank. Lance stood inside, completely speechless as his face flushed a dark shade of red and his ears popped into the color of pink. Hunk quietly stepped behind his embarrassed buddy and patted him on the back.  
“S’okay, man. Happens to the worst of us.”

The brothers squeezed through the door, both panting from sprinting and laughing at the same time. All noises stopped after some rest, then the older one finally broke the silence.  
“Jerk-off material, huh?”  
The raven blushed again and hit his older sibling on the head severals times.  
“Shut up!”


	2. Apologies From Lance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katie takes Lance and Hunk to apologize to the people they met in the elevator.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise update *poofs away*

Katie scrunched her eyebrows together and pressed a few of her fingers onto her bridge in frustration,  
“You did what?”  
Hunk backed off a few more feet, away from the growing conversation between Lance, the idiot who talked about fucking someone right in front of their face, and Katie, the one who has to apologize for what her friend got himself into. Lance brushed through his hair worriedly and gave his stressing friend an apologetic look.  
“I said a lot of… inappropriate things.”  
Katie paced around the room silently, her anger seemed to lessen but her concern just kept on going.  
“Do you know who they were?”  
Lance shrugged,  
“I… don’t think I heard any names. But I can describe ‘em.”  
Katie tap on her glasses impatiently,  
“Sure.”  
Lance psyched himself up and tried not to get and erection, thinking about the hotties he’s just met.  
“So they seemed like brothers—“  
“Okay, I know who they are. Let’s go, we’re gonna apologize.”  
“What? You guessed them already? I didn’t even get to the good part.”  
Katie ignored her friend’s statement and proceeded to put her jacket on, Hunk trailed behind her and reassured Lance in a… crude way.  
“You don’t want to be apologizing with a boner, would you?”  
Lance laughed awkwardly and quickly followed his friends, they locked the door and headed for Katie’s neighbors.  
“Can I ask him out, though?”  
He suggested, Katie turned around with a slight smile on her face.  
“You don’t need my permission for that. But if Shiro doesn’t beat you to a pulp, maybe you can call his brother sometime.”  
“Who’s Shiro?”  
“The buffer one.”  
“Cool.”  
Katie raised an eyebrow as Lance inputted what she had just said into his memory, he’ll be using that later.  
“Actually his real name is “Takashi”, but everyone calls him “Shiro”.”  
“Why?”  
“Takashi Shirogane.”  
Hunk and Lance both tried repeating it, faster and faster. They broke into a small laughter then retained their original silence.  
“Do you know what the ‘hot’ one’s called?”  
Hunk joked, Katie nodded a bit and continued walking.  
“Its Akira.”  
Lance tried repeating it, but ended up stuttering.  
“These names, though. They sound so… cool.”  
He gushed like a fanboy, Katie pressed the button on the elevator and waddled inside as soon as it opened, Lance and Hunk stepping in after her.  
“Remember this place, Lance?”  
Katie retorted as she got a playful hit on the shoulder.  
“You’re never going to let me live that down, will you?”  
Katie shrugged and giggled a few waves of laughter.  
“Its good black-mail material.”

Shiro heard a knock on the door as he opened the fridge to get an apple. He peeked out of the corner to check if his younger brother was standing up to go get it, otherwise he’d have to yell at him again. Fortunately, Akira was. He stood up quickly and held his phone in one hand, then paced over the door to open it. Katie stood in front of the two taller boys, she had both hands folded on each other as they rested right across her lap. She bowed down and apologized in Akira’s native language.  
“On behalf of my friend, please accept my apology!”  
Akira remained blank-faced, he called Shiro over before greeting Katie back. (In Japanese, by the way)  
“Oh, Katie. He’s your friend?”  
She nodded enthusiastically, and smiled.  
“I’m very sorry for the trouble he has costed you.”  
Shiro slid into situation by positioning himself behind Akira, and spoke in English, so Lance and Hunk could understand.  
“Thank you but, I want an apology from your friend.”  
Lance and Katie swapped places and he bowed as low as he could.  
“Please accept my humblest apologies. I’m so sorry for the way I spoke and addressed you.”  
Akira blinked at him, as if he either didn’t believe it, or didn’t understand. Shiro crossed his arms and shot out a cold stare. Lance felt a shiver run down his spine as he gulped. Shiro stared down at Akira lovingly as he put a hand on his shoulder.  
“Okay. I forgive you. Come inside and have a seat.”  
Hunk and Lance glanced at Katie, then at each other, both relieved that it was over. They hesitantly followed their friend into the brothers’ aparment, Lance could feel the sweat dripping down his forehead as he removed his shoes. It felt like someone was watching him, and he prayed that it wasn’t Shiro. Gosh—everytime Shiro looked at Lance, it was as if he could murder him on the spot.  
“You don’t need to take your socks off if you don’t want to.”  
Lance’s head popped up in shock, his gaze landed right into Akira’s stare. Lance noticed that he had blue-gray eyes, so Akira wasn’t entirely Japanese. It was incredibly alluring, though. Lance was quite fond of the color blue, especially this dark and mysterious shade. A few moments passed, Lance noticed that their faces were inches away from each other, he backed away a bit and sat down on the floor, Akira bent down a bit more to hug his knees while squatting.  
“You can go in with your socks on.”  
He spoke the language quite fluently, but his sentence trailed off with the slightest accent.  
“Oh, ok.”  
Akira smiled a bit, then proceeded to sit down right across Lance. Flustered and awkward, he tried starting a conversation with the Japanese boy.  
“Wow, you’re very good at English. Do you guys study it in school?”  
Akira nodded his head.  
“Yes. But my mother is american, so we mostly learned it from her.”  
“Cool.”  
Lance turned his head to the side for a bit, brushing his hand through his hair. He waited for another conversation-starter to hit him, but nothing. He glanced back at Akira for a second to see if he seemed like he had anything to say, but still silence. The boy got up and walked over to the next room, where everyone was. Lance followed and was offered a seat as soon as he got there. Katie was already helping herself to the apples Hunk had just sliced. Akira sat next to Lance and handed him a glass of water. Lance stared down at the chilly drink, the fog on the glass cleared off and slowly faded back everytime Lance fidgeted with it.  
“Your name’s... Akira, right?”  
The raven nodded, then he bit his lip, making it bright red once he released it.  
“Akira Shirogane.”  
Lance felt like squealing like a child (because “squealing like a little girl” would be sexist) after he heard Akira pronounce his own name. It sounded fucking badass, and the only thing that made it better was that Akira looked too cute for a name like that.  
“Do you have a nickname?  
Akira paused for a while, he pursed his lips and tapped on the table.  
“Its not a nickname, but... Keith.”  
Lance raised an eyebrow.  
“Keith?”  
Akira nodded furiously, he looked up at the ceiling for a split-second, trying to find the right words to be able to translate his thoughts.  
“He’s a character I like from this show.”  
Lance’s mouth bent itself to form a slight smile.  
“I see... Can I call you “Keith”, then?”  
Akira slightly pursed his lips, as if showing signs dislike.  
“You can call me “Shirogane” for now.”  
Lance’s face lit up with happiness after Akira mentioned the phrase “for now”, that implied that they were going somewhere. He smiled at his new friend, whom he met in an awkward and unlikely way to introduce yourself to someone, and replied back,  
“Sure, Shirogane.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming next is the first date, then imma speed things up and let em do the deed >:3

**Author's Note:**

> *suddenly appears* lemme know if y'all want em to fuck *poofs away*  
> feel free to comment! i love talking to people who've read my (smut) work!


End file.
